Carl André
Carl André est un artiste plasticien américain, se rattachant au minimalisme, né le 16 septembre 1935 à Quincy (Massachusetts). Biographie Fils d'un menuisier des chantiers navals, Carl André est formé dans les écoles publiques de sa ville natale de Quincy (Massachusetts) et à la Phillips Academy à Andover (Massachusetts) (1951-1953) où il étudie l'art sous la direction de Patrick Morgan et devient l'ami du cinéaste Hollis Frampton et du photographe Michael Chapman. Après s'être brièvement inscrit au Kenyon College de Gambier (Ohio), il travaille pour la Boston Gear Works et économise suffisamment d'argent pour effectuer un voyage en France et en Angleterre (1954) durant lequel il découvre les mégalithes de Stonehenge, qui exerceront une influence majeure sur son travail. Il effectue son service militaire dans les services de renseignement en Caroline du Nord (1955-1956) puis s'installe à New York en 1957 où il travaille dans une maison d'édition et fait la connaissance du peintre Frank Stella auprès de qui il étudie la peinture. Il abandonne progressivement la peinture pour s'orienter vers la sculpture, développant des sculptures sur bois influencées par Brancusi et par les peintures noires de Frank Stella, puis des assemblages de blocs de bois brut. Parallèlement (1960-1964), il travaille comme mécanicien et conducteur pour la Pennsylvania Railroad dans le New Jersey. En 1965, il participe avec Robert Morris, Donald Judd et Larry Bell à l'exposition « Shape and Structures » organisée par Henry Geldzahler à la Galerie Tibor de Nagy à New York. Quelques mois plus tard il réalise sa première exposition personnelle où il expose des assemblages de poutres horizontales en styroforme (matière plastique industrielle). Dans les années 1970, l'artiste réalise de nombreuses grandes installations comme Blocks and Stones pour le Center for the Visual Arts de Portland (Oregon) (1973). En 1972, La Tate Gallery de Londres fait l'acquisition de son Equivalent VIII (1966), communément appelé The Bricks (Les Briques), qui consistent en 120 briques réfractaires arrangées en rectangle, qui eut un succès de scandale international. Il réalise de plus en plus d'œuvres en extérieur, comme Stone Field Sculpture '' (Hartford, Connecticut, 1977). En 1970, il bénéficie d'une exposition personnelle au musée Guggenheim de New York et, depuis lors, il expose régulièrement, soit seul soit en groupe, dans les principaux musées, galeries et centres d'art en Amérique et en Europe, parmi lesquels on peut citer le Laguna Gloria Art Museum à Austin (Texas) en 1978, le Stedelijk Van Abbemuseum à Eindhoven (Pays-Bas) en 1987, le Museum of Modern Art d'Oxford (Royaume-Uni) en 1996 et le Musée Cantini de Marseille (France) en 1997. André compose également de la poésie concrète, disposant les mots sur la page comme s'il s'agissait de dessins. Ce travail a été présenté en Amérique et en Europe, et dont une importante collection a été rassemblée par le Stedjlik Museum d'Amsterdam. Car André vit et travaille à New York. Il est représenté par la Galerie Paula Cooper de New York. En 1986, il fut acquitté du meurtre de sa femme, l'artiste Ana Mendieta. Il est le neveu de l'homme de radio britannique Raymond Baxter, qui a fréquemment défendu son travail. Œuvre Carl André installe quatre concepts majeurs dans l'ensemble de son œuvre : * la platitude ; * la sculpture comme lieu ; * la composition modulaire ; * l'emploi de matériaux bruts. La caractéristique la plus marquante du travail de Carl André est la mise à bas de la caractéristique fondamentale de la sculpture, la verticalité. La sculpture cesse d'être une forme autonome, elle concentre et retient l'energie qui la constitue donc l'espace devient l'élément essentiel. La sculpture devint lieu : lieu en soi et dans le lieu qui la contient. Carl André affirme qu'il crée en fonction des espaces de présentation. L'œuvre minimaliste de Carl André se manifeste par la grande simplicité dans l'usage qu'il fait des matériaux bruts. Il n'invente pas de technique ni de savoir-faire particulier reléguant le traditionnel à un autrefois de la sculpture. Le gestuel est donc refusé et l'attention du spectateur se fixe sur le matériau lui-même. Ainsi la sculpture se refuse à seulement occuper l'espace : elle s'en saisit. Des plaques métalliques industrielles posées au sol constituent depuis le début des années 1970 l'aspect le plus connu de l'œuvre de Carl André. L'artiste réalise ainsi des pièces où la planéité du sol est en parfaite adéquation avec l'aspect plat du matériau. En horizontalisant sa sculpture, l'artiste la définit comme un lieu que le spectateur est d'ailleurs invité à parcourir en marchant dessus (c'est un des points de vue d'expérimentation de l'œuvre). « Je ne fais, dit-il, que poser la "Colonne sans fin" de Brancusi à même le sol, au lieu de la dresser vers le ciel... »« All I'm doing is putting Brancusi's "Endless column" on the ground instead of in the sky... ». Carl André a l'habitude de dire que l'idéal pour lui est une route composée d'une simple juxtaposition d'unités standards de plaques industrielles posées au sol les unes à la suite des autres sans aucune hiérarchie de place ni de volume et où n'importe quel module peut être remplacé par un autre. Son esthétique s'exprime aussi par la matière et tend à rapprocher la fin et les moyens. On n'y trouve aucun romantisme du geste de l'artisan attelé à sa confrontation avec la matière. Ses sculptures ne sont pas le résultat d'un acte sculptural imprimé au matériau afin de l'infléchir, il y a plutôt une façon de révéler la matière à travers les qualités esthétiques qui lui sont propres. Si le matériau est utilisé usiné dans une forme la plus neutre possible c'est parce que l'artiste respecte la notion de masse, de pesanteur, de densité, toutes des caractéristiques que le spectateur doit pouvoir ressentir naturellement devant ses œuvres. Enfin l'espace qui l'accueille est laissé tel quel et détermine bien souvent la réalisation de la sculpture avec laquelle il fusionne pour constituer l'œuvre entière : autrement dit l'espace est une des composantes de l'œuvre. Principales œuvres * ''Equivalent VIII, 1966 : 120 briques réfractaires arrangées en rectangle (Londres, Tate Gallery) * 10 Steel Row, 1967, 1 x 60 x 300 cm : 10 dalles en acier alignées directement sur le plancher ; cette œuvre marque le début de l'utilisation de plaques métalliques (photographie) * 2 x 18 Aluminium Lock, 1968 : 36 unités rectangulaires en aluminium de 1 x 100 x 100 cm chacune, 1 x 200 x 1800 cm au total (Collection The Solomon R. Guggenheim Foundation, New York - The Panza Collection) (photographie) * 100 Magnesium Squares, 1970 : 100 dalles de magnésium assemblées * 144 Tin Square, 1975 : 144 carrés d'étain de 30,5 x 30,5 cm chacun, 367 x 367 cm au total (Paris, Musée national d'Art moderne) * Hearth (Foyer), 1980 : œuvre réalisée à Düsseldorf, 44 poutres brutes de scierie en bois de cèdre rouge de 30 x 90 x 30 cm chacune, 120,5 x 469 x 90 cm au total : Carl André renoue ici avec une pratique adoptée dès ses débuts, l’utilisation et la mise en valeur du bois non transformé (Paris, Musée national d'Art moderne) Références Sources * Notice biographique de la Fondation Guggenheim Liens externes * Notice sur Carl Andre Notes Catégorie:Plasticien contemporain américain Catégorie:Minimalisme Catégorie:Naissance en 1935 de:Carl André en:Carl Andre es:Carl Andre fi:Carl Andre hu:Carl Andre it:Carl Andre ja:カール・アンドレ nl:Carl Andre no:Carl Andre pl:Carl Andre pt:Carl Andre sv:Carl Andre tg:Карл Андре